Circuit design may include layout and verification phases. A useful tool for circuit design is a schematic, which is a diagram showing how a physical circuit is constructed. A symbol in a schematic may represent a component in a physical circuit. An element of the schematic (“source element”) may be in one-to-one correspondence with an element in the physical circuit (“target element”). Defining such a one-to-one correspondence may include forming a connection or association. For example, a correspondence may be an association between a schematic element and a layout element. As another example, a one-to-one correspondence may be a basis for forming an electrical connection between a source element and a target element or determining how two components are bonded to each other in later design phases. A one-to-one correspondence may be used with one or more graph algorithms to determine how schematic components are bound to layout components. Typical methods and systems for forming a one-to-one correspondence are solely text-based and may be difficult or tedious to use.